


I Touch Myself

by tqpannie



Series: Ron-centric writing table [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has an active fantasy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Rare Ron-centric Rigorous wRiting Table Prompt is Self Glorification

I'd always had a vivid imagination contrary to Hermione's belief. It wasn't until I turned thirteen and had my first dream about Hermione did I realize what my hand was for precisely.

I'm good with my hands of course, I reckon that's why I'm a good keeper. That's not really the point though.

My fantasy life is well...active.

Sometimes it's Hermione with her hair up in a bun that makes me wrap my hand around my cock and stroke myself to completion. Merlin, there's nothing I like more than to muss her up. Sometimes it's the image of Madam Rosemerta, my cock sliding between her firm tits that gets me off. I always tighten my hand around my shaft and squeeze slightly on every downstroke when I think of her. In fact if I rub my thumb over the head of my cock while I'm stroking I can almost feel her tounge licking my tip.

Oh, I know--seems a bit perverse with her being twice my age and all. 

Now, I don't want you to think less of me but it's not just the birds who make me the King of all Wankers. 

It's the blokes too...

For example there's Harry, of course. How could there not be Harry. He's quite fit you know. Sometimes I wank and picture myself sliding inside his arse--I image the way he would look under neath me as I fuck him hard and fast. I can almost hear our skin slapping together and I alway come really face when I fantasize about him. 

I have to admit Viktor Krum has wander into a few of my fantasies. I imagine him on his knees worshiping my cock. I imagine how brilliant it would be to slide in and out of his mouth. Sometimes, Oliver Wood joins in and he takes me from behind, driving me forward, and deep into Viktor's mouth.

I'm a bit bent, yeah. 

I'm a randy bugger and even McGonagall has been a part of my naughtier dreams. Although she's usually given us lessons and barking orders to Hermione, Harry, and I in those fantasies.

"Ron, are you done yet?" 

Blimey, it's Mum. I guess I best get out of the shower. 

"Coming Mum."

If she only knew how true that was. After all I didn't get the song about me just for my Quidditch ability...Weasley is their king for a good reason


End file.
